


First Sight

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Awkward, Background humans, Cheesy, Curly is insecure, Football, Gay, I don't know, I swear, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Rated for some language choices, Ridiculous dialogue, Teenagers, Yay for friendship!, highschool, soooooo gay, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: The first time Curly Winds saw his soulmate, he and Teddy were warming up for a game, practicing throws back and forth while the rest of the team was sitting on the sidelines. The slender boy who caught his eye seemed to glisten with a golden radiance and was sitting down on the bleachers a couple of rows from the top.





	First Sight

The first time Curly Winds saw his soulmate, he and Teddy were warming up for a game, practicing throws back and forth while the rest of the team was sitting on the sidelines. The slender boy who caught his eye seemed to glisten with a golden radiance and was sitting down on the bleachers a couple of rows from the top.

Curly had just glanced away to catch the time when his eyes tumbled over the only three people in the stands on their side, captivated by the boy sandwiched between a couple of girls he recognized from school. He was talking animatedly to the one in glasses (Sketchy D??), and Curly Winds couldn’t take his eyes off the honey-skinned boy, could neither fathom how he had ever survived before this moment, nor how he would survive any moment after without his presence.

A love-ridden sigh escaped him as he continued to gaze at the vision before him.

That. Was until the flying football hit him in the face. 

With a grunt at the violent contact and a glare thrown to his right, Curly picked up the oval-shaped pigskin and hurled it back to his leering teammate.

“Man, you okay?” Teddy asked teasingly.

“Sure,” he deadpanned. He looked back up at the boy in the stands and decided he was simply content watching as the skinny teen waved his hands around in what appeared to be excitement. The blue-eyed mischief maker called Teddy huffed and padded over to the cerulean lineman.

“You’re really obvious, ya know that?”

Startled out of his pining, Curly turned to the youth beside him. “What?”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “I’ll be honest with ya, dude. The staring is, like, waaaaay creepy.”

The azure teen felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. “I wasn’t staring. I was just… thinking.”

“About getting in the guy’s pants?”

“No!”

“ Haha! You’re caught, man! There’s no denying it, now!” 

“...What the hell is wrong with you, dude?” The humiliation was clear on the Curly’s face as he pushed the other muscled teen away.

“Ah, lighten up! If you want to talk to him, you totally should,” Teddy smiled, sobering just a little. “I mean, he’s obviously a nerd, but as long as Sunset Shimmer doesn’t find out, you’re in the clear.”

“Eh. What’s the point? He’s probably not even into dudes.”

“Ugh. Seriously? Just like that?” Curly shrugged in response, not meeting the quarterback’s eyes, who then let out an annoyed growl. “Why even bother being gay if you don’t have the balls to talk to the guy you want?”

“It’s not like I chose to be attracted to him...” Slightly offended by his friend’s blatant assholery, Curly continued, “And you never talked to that one chick you pined over for, like, a month.”

“That’s because it was just lust, man!” Teddy defended, “I knew it wouldn’t go anywhere beyond bangin’.”

At that, a disgusted sneer overtook Curly’s face. “Why do I hang out with you again?”

“Because I have a nice ass?”

“Tch. You only have an ass on the off-season.”

A dramatic gasp left the other’s mouth. “How dare you! My ass is beautiful.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“Well. Can’t deny that.” They grinned at each other as the announcer crackled into existence and welcomed Canterlot High to their school and rattled off a bunch of stats about each player. The boys hurried off the field to await the official start of the game. 

Curly put on his helmet and looked back to the bleachers, noticing that a few more people had arrived to cheer them on. It wasn’t packed by any means, but away games never really were. His eyes scanned for the boy who had unwittingly become his obsession and found he had moved to the front row (still with those two girls), closest to where the team sat. 

From this new vantage point, Curly was able to see the color of the boy’s eyes, as well as some smaller details, like how there was excitement lighting up his features, how his skin shone in the evening sun, how his hair wasn’t just a simple brown and had a multitude of warm colors throughout, how his hands were small and slender and looked oh so soft, how his clothes were a little tight without being too undersized. 

How he made Curly feel simply by existing. 

He shook his head to try and unmuddle his thoughts. Why had he never seen this boy before? Did they go to the same school? They never crossed paths there, and yet he recognized the two girls with which the boy sat. Not to mention, he’s perched on their side of the field.

Countless questions buzzed around in his mind, all about the mysterious angel.

“Dude, besotted much?” Teddy mumbled next to him, grimacing good-naturedly when Curly punched him out of spite.

The whistle was blown and the blue teen was forced to move his attention to the game. He was pushed along by his best friend, who patted his helmet knowingly, and that was that. His thoughts were full of the game with no room for anything else.

\--

\--

But once the game is over, he’ll think back to the beauty in the bleachers. He’ll look for him, only to see that he is long gone. A strong regret will fill him, and he’ll wonder how he could have let someone so amazing slip through his fingers before he even had a grasp on him. He’ll wonder if he’ll ever see him again; if he’ll be stuck in this drab limbo forever. He’ll wonder and wonder until his thoughts are consumed by nothing but him. Nothing but the golden boy with the beautiful smile and eyes the color of the warmest honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Feral here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed at least some of the words here... Ahem.
> 
> Any kudos, comments, or criticisms would be appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
